Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Dalsze przygody Przybysza
Ogłoszenia parafialne! 1. Wczoraj żem był na koncercie Cezika i jeżeli przypadkiem jest w twoim mieście, to natychmiast kupuj bilet. Facet jest chędożonym geniuszem. 2. Mały konkurs! '''Kto zgadnie skąd wziąłem imię dla Iana, dostaje dedyk przez… powiedzmy 10 rozdziałów (a co? Zaszaleję). Mała podpowiedź – w którymś z pierwszych rozdziałów pierwszego Przybysza, bohater wspomina coś o swym imieniu. Poza tym zerknijcie na mój profil, a będziecie mieli kolejną podpowiedź (ale najpierw znajdźcie ten rozdział). '''3. Jeżeli nie czytałeś pierwszej części przygód Iana i spółki, to natychmiast tam zajrzyj. Mówię poważnie. ŚMIERTELNIE POWAŻNIE! Koniec ogłoszeń! ' ' Prolog ,, Wspomnienia i możliwości są bardziej przerażające niż rzeczywistość.’’ H.P.Lovecraft - Znowu to samo – pomyślał zdenerwowany wojownik. Zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu miewać koszmary. Dokładniej koszmar. Za każdym razem ten sam. Jednak tym razem był to świadomy sen. Jak zwykle znajdował się w dużej sali. Prawdopodobnie była to jakaś jaskinia, albo świątynia. Naprawdę trudno było wyczuć. Wokoło znajdowały się posągi, pochodnie i inne akcesoria urozmaicające wnętrze. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami chłopaka, nagle zrobiło się chłodno. W ogromnym pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mgła. I oto, tak jak za każdym razem, przed długowłosym pojawiła się postać. Była, jakkolwiek to dziwnie zabrzmi, zielona. Miała na sobie jakąś starą zbroję, a w rękach trzymała jeszcze starszy miecz oraz tarczę. Była przezroczysta. Zjawa. - Zaraz przemówi – dodał sobie w myślach otuchy chłopak. - Powinieneś być martwy – powiedział upiór. Z wyglądu przypominał przeciętnego trzydziestolatka. Po głosie natomiast można by wywnioskować, że był siwym starcem po przejściach. Umarli są dziwni. - Tylko ty przeżyłeś z całej tej wioski – kontynuował duch. – Tak nie powinno być. Wrócisz tu. Kiedyś tu wrócisz, a wtedy my dopełnimy twe przeznaczenie. *** - IAN! Chłopak natychmiast się przebudził. Rozejrzał się. Był w kolejnej nudnej gospodzie, na kolejnej nudnej wyspie. Wojownik przetarł oczy i spojrzał na faceta, który był na tyle bezczelny, że go obudził. - Czemu mnie budzisz tak wcześnie, człowieku? – zapytał z wyrzutem Ian. - Wcześnie? Chłopcze już po dziewiątej. - Tak, dziewiąta rano to prawie że noc – pomyślał Ian, po czym dodał na głos. – Ale dlaczego mnie obudziłeś? - Jest robota. Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że chłopak poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę pójścia za mężczyzną, choćby na herbatkę do samego pana Rogatego, zajmującego się zawodowo smażeniem ludzi w kotłach. Zawsze jakieś zajęcie. - Co tym razem? – zapytał długowłosy, schodząc już po schodach. - Śmiertnik Zębacz – odrzekł towarzysz. – Na miejscu dowiesz się reszty. Chłopak rzucił do gospodarza coś, co przypominało wybełkotane ,,dzień dobry’’, i od razu ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych. - Może chociaż śniadanie? – zapytał karczmarz. Ian się odwrócił. - Gdyby smok wparował ci rano do chałupy, - powiedział wojownik – to raczej nie pytałby czy jesz śniadanie, czy jeszcze śpisz, czy spędzasz miło czas z żoną, tylko przeszedłby od razu do zabijania. Po tej drobnej uwadze, wyszedł. *** Nawet kiedy zabił już smoka. I nawet wtedy, gdy odbierał nagrodę. I wreszcie kiedy odpływał na następną wyspę, to nadal nie mógł zrozumieć: Co do chędożonej nędzy oznacza ten sen? Próbował wiele razy rozwikłać tę zagadkę, ale nadal się mu to nie udawało. Aż do śmierci. Rozdział 1. Zgodnie z obietnicą – dedyk dla Trollki21. Ostatnie co pamiętał to wyspa Berserków. Po tym jak rozprawił się z Dagurem, zostali zaatakowani przez grupkę wikingów. Radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Ale jeden przeciwnik zdążył zadać mu śmiertelny cios. Widział nad sobą płaczącą Heatherę i pozostałych. A później była tylko ciemność. *** Powoli się podniósł. Jakim cudem żył? Był w małej jaskini. Z początku myślał, że to znowu ten irytujący sen, ale ta jaskinia była o wiele mniejsza. Nie było żadnego wyjścia czy szpar, przez które przebijałoby się do środka światło słoneczne. Na szczęście ze ścian wystawały kryształy, dające światło, a w powietrzu latały świetliki. - Scena jak z jakiegoś marnego, taniego romansidła – pomyślał sceptycznie Ian. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Pod ścianą zauważył mały staw. Podszedł do niego. Natychmiast się odsunął. W wodzie widział odbicie rzeczywistego świata. Widział siebie. Martwego. Leżał w domku Gothi, a obok niego siedziała Heathera. Zrobiło mu się jej żal. Widział jak bardzo cierpi. - Nie no, musi być jakieś wyjście – pomyślał Ian. – Przecież nawet jeśli jestem już trupem, to tak chyba nie wygląda Walhalla. Nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nagle poczuł dziwne kłucie w głowie. Drobne kłucie bardzo szybko przerodziło się w nieznośny ból. Wojownik oparł się ręką o ścianę, ale po chwili już leżał na ziemi. Złapał się za głowę. - Co tu się dzieje?! – krzyknął Ian. I po chwili wszystko przysłoniła mgła. Wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa odbiły się echem. Ból ustał. Podniósł się z ziemi. Ponownie był w miejscu z koszmaru. Tym razem nikogo nie było. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. - Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś łaskawie mi wyjaśnił gdzie jestem i co ja tu robię – powiedział głośno wojownik. - Wypełniasz tylko swoje przeznaczenie. Chłopak się odwrócił. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nim stał kolejny duch. Był jednak zszokowany, gdyż był to duch Edmunda. Tego samego Edmunda, który wiele lat temu, na jego oczach zginął spalony przez Gronkla, gdy smoki napadły na wioskę. - Przecież ty nie żyjesz… - wydukał z siebie Ian. - Ty również – odparł bezceremonialnie jego przyjaciel. Wojownik chwilę się namyślał, po czym spytał: - Wiem, że powinienem cię teraz uściskać czy coś w tym stylu, ale co się tutaj dzieje? - Nie możesz jeszcze umrzeć – odpowiedział Edmund. – Jeszcze nie teraz. - Człowieku, ja już umarłem – uśmiechnął się lekko Ian. Zjawa pokiwała przecząco głową i powiedziała: - Musisz tam wrócić. Do swojego świata. Sposób na to jest prostszy niż myślisz. Nagle Ian znowu pojawił się w małej jaskini. Tym razem świetlików nie było, a kryształy zaczynały powoli przygasać. Owe pomieszczenie przyprawiało chłopaka o klaustrofobię. Podszedł do stawu. - I co? – zapytał siebie w myślach – Może jeszcze mam tam zanurkować. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nie uśmiechała mu się wizja pozostania w ciemnej jaskini. W stawie widział jak Heathera się do niego przytula. Konkretniej do jego zimnego ciała. Ale widział tę scenę coraz słabiej. Najwidoczniej cały świat go poganiał. - Raz kozie śmierć – pomyślał. Wziął głęboki wdech i wskoczył do wody. Rozdział 2. Dedyk ponownie dla Trollki21. Nie mógł wypłynąć. Jakaś dziwna siła ściągała go w dół. Nagle woda zniknęła. Została tylko wielka, czarna pustka. Ian spadał w dół z ogromną prędkością. - ! Zaboli - pomyślał chłopak. O dziwo jednak nie zabolało. Poczuł, że leży na czymś miękkim. Na łóżku?! Jeszcze przed chwilą spadał w pustce, a teraz leżał na wygodnym łożu. Czy to możliwe, że był z powrotem na Berk? - Nie, to bez sensu - powiedział ktoś obok niego. Doskonale znał ten głos. Bał się tego, co ujrzy. To mógł być tylko sen. Gdyby otworzył oczy, wszystko mogłoby zniknąć. Ostatecznie się przełamał. Podniósł powieki. Rzeczywiście, to była chata Gothi. A więc Berk. Ale nadal miał obawę, że to tylko bardzo piękny sen. Spojrzał w bok. Obok niego siedziała zapłakana dziewczyna z kruczymi włosami. Heathera. Miała zamknięte oczy. Nagle coś zaświtało wojownikowi w głowie. Przypomniała mu się pewna historia, jak to opowiadał dziewczynie o tym, że zamykanie oczu rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy i tego typu pierdoły. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i poczekał, aż dziewczyna go zobaczy. - To będzie świetne - pomyślał Ian. Heathera otworzyła oczy. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy ujrzała przed sobą siedzącego z pokerową twarzą i żywego chłopaka. - Zastałem Jolkę? - zapytał poważnie wojownik. - Ale…aa..eeee - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. - Dobrze się pani czuje? - zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy długowłosy. Niestety, owa pani zemdlała. Całe szczęście, wylądowała na miękkim dywanie. Chłopak wstał z łóżka. Podniósł z ziemi nieprzytomną Heatherę i położył ją tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał, nie dając żadnych oznak życia. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle, na którym z kolei siedziała przed chwilą dziewczyna. - Skoro role się odwróciły, - szepnął do siebie wojownik - to teraz ja sobie poczekam. Niestety next dopiero we wtorek, ale postaram się o to, aby był długi (i hm... ciekawy. Z resztą sami zobaczycie). Rozdział 3. Prawie zapomniałem - dedyk dla Trollki21. Spojrzał w prawo. Stali tam Astrid, za nią Śledzik i Sączysmark. Zerknął w lewo - jak zwykle kłócące się między sobą bliźniaki. Szli bardzo powoli przez las. Wiedzieli, na co się piszą. W końcu mieli już po 20 lat. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach obok. Natychmiast stanęli w gotowości. Byli zdani tylko na siebie. Smoki niestety zachorowały i nie można było liczyć na ich pomoc. Musieli płynąć cały poranek łodzią, aby dostać się na tę wyspę. Mieli jednak pewność, że znajdą tu to, czego szukają. I wtedy z krzaków wyskoczył cel ich podróży. Laik w tej dziedzinie powiedziałby, że zaatakował go lew. Jednak na chwilę przed śmiercią zauważyłby czarne skrzydła na grzbiecie stwora. Legendy powiadały, że mantikory, czy też mantykory, posiadają głowę człowieka. Jeźdźcy przekonali się, że potwór miał zwyczajny łeb lwa z dużą gęstą grzywą. Teraz sztuką było wyjść z tego cało i móc komukolwiek o tym opowiedzieć. Zgodnie z planem szybko otoczyli zwierzę. Każdy miał przy sobie broń i tarczę, ale nie atakowali. Zamiast tego zaczęli uderzać bronią w tarcze tak, aby zdezorientować potwora. Jak na razie działało. Niestety potwór powoli szykował się na odgryzienie głowy Szpadce. - Teraz! - krzyknął Czkawka. Zanim mantikora zrozumiała, co się dzieje, z pobliskiej skały zeskoczył jakiś człowiek. Wylądował na jej grzbiecie. Już miał wbić swój miecz w kark potwora, gdy nagle ten zrzucił wojownika ze swych pleców. - Odsuńcie się, szybko! - krzyknął do swoich towarzyszy. Ci natychmiast się go posłuchali. Mantikora i mężczyzna stali naprzeciwko siebie. Zwierzę zmierzyło wzrokiem długowłosego wojownika. Zauważyło również sporych rozmiarów bliznę na jego twarzy, która nieco oszpecała okolice prawego oka. Mężczyzna, trywialnie mówiąc, olał wygląd poczwary. Bardziej interesowało go, gdzie można szybko wbić miecz tak, aby jak najszybciej zakończyć walkę bez ponoszenia większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Mantikora skoczyła w jego stronę. Ten przeturlał się w bok i wyskoczył w górę, wykonując półobrót. Trafił przeciwnika idealnie w pysk. Potwór zaryczał przeraźliwie. Zamachnął się łapą, ale wojownik bez trudu to wyminął, po czym ciął lwo podobne monstrum w kark. Owy wybryk natury cały czas się trzymał na nogach, więc wojownik szybko stanął przed nim i wbił swe ostrze prosto w paszczę potwora. Ten chwilę się jeszcze porzucał i odszedł do Walhalli. Albo do jakiegoś innego miejsca, gdzie odchodzą takie ścierwa. - Nic wam nie jest? - zapytał wojownik. - Nie, ale następnym razem się pośpieszcie. To coś prawie zeżarło mi siostrę - odpowiedział Mieczyk. Ian spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - A od kiedy przejmujesz się losem swojej siostry? - zapytał jednego z bliźniaków. Mieczyk już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale oczywiście zaczął się bić z siostrą. Nie mieli zamiaru dorastać. Długowłosy (Ian oczywiście, nie mylić z Mieczykiem) podszedł do martwej już mantikory. Schylił się i rozciął jej skórę. - I to tyle? - zapytał znudzony Sączysmark - po to tu tyle płynęliśmy. Dostał za to kuksańca od Astrid. - Gdyby nie to, nasze smoki mogłyby umrzeć, barani łbie - powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana wojowniczka. - Astrid, spokojnie - powiedział cicho Czkawka. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, po czym przyciągnęła ukochanego do siebie. Dała mu namiętnego całusa. - Przepraszam skarbie - szepnęła blondynka. - Po prostu jestem uczulona na idiotów. Tymczasem Śledzik oraz Ian skończyli napełnianie flakoników krwią mantikory, która miała im posłużyć jako lekarstwo na tajemniczą chorobę, na którą chorowały wszystkie smoki na Berk. Na szczęście nie było jeszcze za późno. Nie bójcie się! Next powinien dzisiaj jeszcze być. Rozdział 4. Dedyk dla… potrzymam was chwilę w niepewności… Trollki21. Płynęli z powrotem na Berk. Trzeba było jak najszybciej rozprowadzić lekarstwo na wyspie wśród smoków, aby wszystkie uratować. Czas naglił. Na szczęście już dopływali do Berk. Było południe. Ian się zamyślił. Wspominał, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się przez te cztery lata. - Niezłe było przebudzenie Heathery – pomyślał wojownik. *** Czekał już dziesięć minut. Powoli zaczynał się martwić, że dziewczynie coś się stało. Ulżyło mu, gdy kruczowłosa powoli się przebudzała. Znowu spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczyma. - Wspominałem już kiedyś, że mnie nie tak łatwo zabić? – zapytał niby od niechcenia Ian. Heathera przysunęła się na brzeg łóżka. Dotknęła twarzy chłopaka. - Jak to możliwe? – spytała z niedowierzaniem – Przecież przed chwilą byłeś martwy. Wojownik wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem dodał: - Zjawy, szwendanie się po świecie pozaziemskim… długa historia. Dziewczyna ze łzami szczęścia wtuliła się w ukochanego. - Bogowie! – krzyknęła ze szczęścia – Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale dziękuję. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali. W pewnym momencie Ian wyjrzał przez pobliskie okno na wioskę. - Wiesz, myślę że miło by było, gdybyśmy powiadomili naszych przyjaciół o moim ,,zmartwychwstaniu’’. Pomógł wstać dziewczynie, po czym wyszli z chaty zielarki. Promienie słoneczne oślepiły chłopaka. Pierwszą osobą, jaką spotkali, był Śledzik. Zareagował dokładnie jak Heathera. Tak, zemdlał. *** - Potem powitania, radość, przyjęcie itp. itd. – pomyślał Ian. Tydzień po tym cudzie, Heathera musiała odpłynąć na swoją wyspę. Na szczęście często ich odwiedzała. Dwa lata temu, gdy skończyła osiemnaście lat, wprowadziła się do Berk na stałe. Z zamyślenia wyrwał Iana głos Czkawki: - Hej stary, już dopłynęliśmy. Rzeczywiście, byli już w porcie. Natychmiast udali się w stronę Twierdzy, gdzie czekała na nich Gothi. W ciągu godziny wywar był gotowy. Do wieczora wszystkie smoki otrzymały swoją dawkę i wyzdrowiały. Wikingowie odetchnęli z ulgą. Powoli robiło się już ciemno, więc każdy udał się do domu. Ian szedł w stronę chaty, która stała nieco na uboczu wioski. *** - Hej kochanie! – zawołał wojownik. Po chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się Heathera. - Nareszcie jesteś – szepnęła, po czym dała mu całusa w policzek. – Chodź, przygotowałam kolację. W spokoju jedli, jednocześnie rozmawiając. - A więc jak poszło? – zapytała kobieta. - Oj, długa hi… - Mamy czas – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle Heathera. Ian westchnął bezradnie. Nie miał serca, aby jej odmówić. Po kolei, przez najbliższy kwadrans, opowiadał jej ze szczegółami jak to ubili pewną poczwarę, celem uratowania smoków od paskudnej i przedwczesnej śmierci. Jego ukochana uwielbiała jak się tak wysilał. Może była trochę okrutna, bo mężczyzna był trochę zmęczony, ale przecież nikt nie jest doskonały. Po tych piętnastu jakże ciężkich minutach, skończyli jeść. Ian udał się na górę, aby się wykąpać. Wszedł do łazienki, zamknął za sobą drzwi, zdjął ubranie i niemalże natychmiast wskoczył, rozebrany do rosołu, do wanny napełnionej wodą. Będąc jeszcze w powietrzu pomyślał, że to bardzo miłe ze strony jego wybranki serca, że przyszykowała wodę wcześniej. Jednak kiedy już wleciał do owej wody, uświadomił sobie, że była ona najprawdopodobniej nalana DUŻO wcześniej. - O ! – krzyknął Ian. – Ależ ta woda jest kurewsko zimna. Wykąpał się w trybie ekspresowym, a gdy wyskoczył z wanny, podbiegł szybko do pieca, które na szczęście również było w łazience, i w którym zapobiegawczo Heathera też napaliła . - No, od razu lepiej – skomentował wojownik. Po paru minutach, kiedy wyschły mu nawet włosy, nałożył szlafrok i zabrał ubranie. Zostawił je w sypialni i zszedł na dół. Uwaga! Jeżeli jesteś osobą nadwrażliwą lub nadal wierzysz, że dzieci biorą się z kapusty, to NATYCHMIAST zmień opowiadanie. W przeciwnym razie miłej lektury. Heathera akurat przebierała się w strój nocny. A przynajmniej taki miała zamiar, co Ian wywnioskował po tym, że paradowała w samej bieliźnie. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała niesamowicie atrakcyjnie. Stała przy kominku, które było jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. I dawało bardzo dużo ciepła. Długowłosy podszedł do narzeczonej, która szukała czegoś w szafie. Objął ją w talii. Obróciła się do niego, obdarzając słodkim uśmiechem. - Dlaczego krzyczałeś, skarbie? – zapytała jeszcze słodszym głosikiem. - Woda była trochę za zimna, ale da się znieść. Zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Wojownikowi zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco. Nie wiedział czy to przez komin, czy przez Heatherę. Powoli zbliżyli swe usta do siebie. Na początku lekki pocałunek, właściwie muśnięcie, które miało się wkrótce przerodzić w najpiękniejszy akt, do jakiego może dojść między zakochaną parą. I tak leciutkie styknięcie się warg, ewoluowało do pełnego namiętności pocałunku. Ian powoli zjechał rękoma po plecach ukochanej, zrzucając z niej część garderoby, która w zaistniałej sytuacji tylko przeszkadzała. Heathera z kolei uznała, że długowłosy będzie znacznie lepiej wyglądał bez swego szlafroku. Nagle stracili równowagę i upadli na ziemię. Na szczęście wylądowali na puszystej skórze wilka, która leżała po kominkiem. Chwilę się jeszcze tak po obściskiwali, po czym się obrócili, tak aby mężczyzna był na górze. Zaczął delikatnie całować szyję Heathery, jednocześnie wędrując ręką po jej talii. Bardzo jej pasowała taka kombinacja. I po chwili kobieta znów trzymała pozycję kontrolną. Ian zauważył w jej oczach pożądanie, jakiego nie widział jeszcze nigdy u jakiejkolwiek przedstawicielki płci pięknej. - Dobra kochanie, koniec tej gry wstępnej – powiedziała, patrząc na niego elektryzująco. I nagle cały świat przestał dla tej dwójki istnieć. Koniec barwnych opisów, świntuszki! Rozdział 5. Oczywiście dedyk dla Trollki21. Kiedy się przebudził, ujrzał sufit. Leżał na czymś miękkim. Jedyne co na początku pamiętał , to to, że minioną noc spędził dość … przyjemnie. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie po kolei wszystkie atrakcje, jakie umiliły mu czas kilka godzin wcześniej. Dopiero wtedy poczuł, że ktoś dotyka ręką jego piersi. I że ma przerzuconą nogę przez jego brzuch. I że ma ułożoną głowę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał w bok. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami ujrzał tam słodko śpiącą Heatherę. Uśmiechnął się. Był lekko zaskoczony. Na co dzień spokojna i raczej cicha Heathera, tej nocy była, jeśli to odpowiednie słowo, dzika i przepełniona namiętnością. Momentami agresywnością przewyższała młodą Astrid. Nie chciała oczywiście mężczyźnie zrobić nic złego, i nie zrobiła, ale gdyby dla przykładu chciał na chwilę pójść w nocy do kuchni, aby się czegoś napić, prawdopodobnie zostałby siłą przykuty do ziemi przez ukochaną. Nic dziwnego. Tej nocy chciała mieć go przez cały czas. Tylko dla siebie. Tak jakby na tę noc czekała od chwili, kiedy poznała Iana. Z marzeń wyrwało chłopaka ziewnięcie Heathery. Obudziła się. Posłała mu najwspanialszy uśmiech, na jaki było ją stać. Przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej i pocałowała w usta. Całowali się tak długo, aż zabrakło im tchu. - Dobra, - powiedział Ian - już czas iść do wioski. Ale Heathera znów przytuliła go tak, że nie mógł się podnieść. - A może jeszcze chwilę zostaniemy i powtórzymy tę noc? - zapytała rozmarzona. - Kochanie… - westchnął wojownik. Znowu zaczęła go całować. Jednak tym razem nie dał się omamić. - Naprawdę musimy już wstać. Heathera westchnęła lekko zawiedziona, po czym obydwoje wstali. Kobieta podeszła do szafy, poszukując czegoś, co mogłaby na siebie włożyć. Odwróciła się. Ian stał wpatrzony na nią jak na ósmy cud świata. Po chwili zrozumiała gdzie dokładnie spoglądał długowłosy. Pstryknęła mu palcami przed twarzą. - Gdzie się patrzysz?! - spytała, udając oburzoną jego zachowaniem. - Jakoś przez całą noc ci takie rzeczy nie przeszkadzały! - odpowiedział zszokowany - A ty gdzie się patrzysz?! Heathera natychmiast powróciła oczami na jego twarz. - Nigdzie - odrzekła niewinnie. Zaczęli się śmiać. Cóż, nikt nie jest doskonały. Kiedy skończyli już z tymi figlami, zjedli śniadanie, ubrali się i poszli w kierunku areny. *** Po paru minutach doszli wreszcie do miejsca zwanego Smoczą Akademią. Kiedyś na tej arenie zabijano smoki, ale że czasy się zmieniły, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby zrobić z niej użytek. Przed Ianem i Heatherą na miejscu byli tylko Szpadka i Sączysmark. Co ciekawe … rozmawiali. Dokładnie, na spokojnie dyskutowali. W oczy rzucał się również fakt, iż mężczyzna stał bardzo blisko bliźniaczki i opierał rękę obok jej głowy. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. - Dobrze, że nie jestem singlem, bo chyba by mnie trafił szlag – pomyślał sobie długowłosy. - Cześć! – krzyknęli jednocześnie wojownik i jego ukochana. Flirtująca parka natychmiast od siebie odskoczyła jak oparzona. - O hej! – zaśmiała się lekko zawstydzona Szpadka. - Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o ostatnich odpałach Mieczyka – dodał zaczerwieniony wiking. - Spokojnie, nic nie widzieliśmy – uspokoił ich Ian. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Pogawędzili razem jeszcze chwilę, gdy dołączyli do nich Astrid, Czkawka i z tyłu kłócący się o coś Śledzik oraz Mieczyk. I oczywiście ich wierzchowce, które już zapomniały o zagrażającej jeszcze niedawno ich życiu chorobie. - Dzisiaj ćwiczymy walkę mieczem, toporem, sztyletem lub innymi narzędziami do czynienia krzywdy niemilcom – powiedział na szybko przyszły wódz wioski. Po tych słowach Czkawka poprowadził grupkę na środek areny, gdzie już rozstawiony był cały poligon przygotowany do ćwiczeń. Heathera usiadła na ławce. Zapatrzyła się na Iana. Lekko uśmiechnięta bujała w obłokach. Zauważyła to stojąca obok Astrid. Wojowniczka pomachała jej ręką przed oczami i spytała: - Czymże cię tak zauroczył Ian, że się tak w niego wpatrujesz? Kruczowłosa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Astrid, a ty nie ćwiczysz? – spytała. - Boli mnie dzisiaj głowa. Poza tym potrafię walczyć i nie muszę tego nikomu udowadniać. No już, co się stało? Heathera chwilę myślała, po czym odrzekła: - Dopiero dzisiaj w nocy zrozumiałam jak bardzo kocham tego faceta. Blondynka zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że … ty i Ian … oj no wiesz o czym mówię. W odpowiedzi otrzymała od swej przyjaciółki niewinny uśmiech. Astrid przysiadła się obok i rozpromieniona powiedziała: - No to opowiadaj. Tylko ze szczegółami proszę. Zaśmiały się i zaczęły plotkować. Skończyły po godzinie. *** W między czasie wśród mężczyzn ten temat również był poruszony. Z tą różnicą, że ograniczyli się do 5-ciu sekund. - Hej Ian, co ty taki szczęśliwy? – spytał Sączysmark. - A nic … . Posłał przy tym wikingowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech. - Zaliczyłeś? - Tak. Koniec rozmowy. *** - Ale chyba mi nie wmówisz, że z Czkawką nie macie takich planów? – uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - No wiesz, chcemy trochę poczekać – tłumaczyła się wojowniczka. – Czkawka sobie ubzdurał, że przed ślubem to NIE! Próbowałam go pare razy mniej lub bardziej subtelnymi sposobami przekonać do zmiany decyzji, ale jest uparty. Astrid westchnęła. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że on mnie już nie kocha, Heathera. - Co ty wygadujesz?! – skarciła wojowniczkę – Przecież Czkawka kocha cię chyba nawet bardziej niż Szczerbatka. Smok przerwał na chwilę zabawę z Wichurą Astrid, i usłyszawszy że o nim mowa, spojrzał na kobietę. - Spokojnie Szczerbek, rozmawiamy z Astrid o twoim jeźdźcu – odpowiedziała Heathera. Nocna Furia wyszczerzyła swe zęby, po czym podreptała z powrotem do reszty smoków. - Dobra! Na dzisiaj koniec zajęć – rzekł Czkawka. Podszedł do swej ukochanej i pocałował ją w policzek. - To ja lecę na patrol, skarbie. Pa. - Wracaj szybko – uśmiechnęła się lekko Astrid. I odleciał. - Widzisz? Mówiłam ci. Blondynka się uśmiechnęła. - Chyba masz rację. Niepotrzebnie się przejmuję. Ale w głębi duszy naprawdę czuła jakiś dziwny niepokój. Rozdział 6. Jeszcze jeden dedyk dla Trollki21 do kolekcji. Słońce leniwie zachodziło za horyzontem. Już się ściemniało. Astrid łaziła po wiosce bez celu. Ten przystojniak, z którym postanowiła związać na zawsze, ciągle był na patrolu. O dziwo jednak zamiast jakiegoś niepokoju, czuła złość. Zerknęła do stajni obok jej mieszkania. Wichura już spała. Weszła do domu, w którym mieszkała z Czkawką. W końcu byli już dorośli. Napaliła w kominku i usiadła na fotelu. Zapatrzyła się w ogień. Przypominał jej o smokach. O czasach, kiedy jeszcze je zabijali. Kiedy straciła rodziców, a później wuja. Doskonale rozumiała Iana. Okrucieństwo, smutek, nienawiść. W kilka chwil przez jej głowę przeszły setki negatywnych emocji. - Czkawka, - szepnęła zimno – ty mnie już nie kochasz. Wolał latać po świecie na swoim smoku niż być tutaj z nią. - Nienawidzę cię. *** Wylądował na głównym placu. Było już ciemno. Po wyspie przechadzali się już wikingowie z pochodniami. - , ale długo nam zeszło! – zmartwił się Czkawka, po czym powiedział do Szczerbatka – Chodźmy do domu natychmiast, to może Astrid mnie nie zabije. - Wrauuu. - W pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Podeszli pod dom przyszłego wodza. Szczerbatek zjadł przyszykowane wcześniej ryby, które były w stajni, i poszedł spać. - Dobranoc, Szczerbol. Czkawka zamknął po cichu furtkę i wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Ma ukochana mnie zabije. Nie bał się jej, ale nienawidził się z nią kłócić. - Raz kozie śmierć – pomyślał. Otworzył drzwi. *** - Hej kochanie! – zawołał, zamykając drzwi. Astrid siedziała wpatrzona w kominek. Sprawiała wrażenie zahipnotyzowanej. W ręce trzymała kamyk, którym ostrzyła topór. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. Postanowił załagodzić sytuację. - Przepraszam, że wracam tak późno, ale niestety musi… Odskoczył w bok w ostatniej chwili. W ścianie, obok której przed chwilą stał, tkwił teraz topór. Astrid stała teraz na nogach, dysząc z wściekłości. Mężczyzna spojrzał na topór, a potem na Astrid. - Oszalałaś?! Spodziewałem się krzyku, ale co TO ma być?! Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Niestety była to cisza przed burzą. - Ty nędzna gnido! – zaczęła kulturalnie rozmowę blondynka – Myślisz, że możesz mnie tak ignorować? Czy ja dla ciebie w ogóle jeszcze mam jakieś znaczenie?! - Astrid, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał zszokowany Czkawka – Przecież latałem na takie patrole już wiele razy. Zdarzało mi się kilkakrotnie tak spóźniać. Przyznaję, mogłem się trochę pospieszyć, ale to nie oznacza że cię ignoruję. Wojowniczka podeszła do ściany i wyjęła topór. Zaczęła powoli iść w stronę ukochanego. - Ty mnie już najzwyczajniej nie kochasz, prawda? Czkawka zaczął się wycofywać. - Oczywiście że cię kocham. Skąd ci przychodzą do głowy takie bzdury, skarbie? Mogłabyś odłożyć ten topór z łaski swojej? Kobieta jednak nadal podchodziła do mężczyzny. - Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?! – nie wytrzymał Czkawka. Astrid się zatrzymała. Wypuściła topór z rąk. Uśmiechnęła się. - Nie, nie chcę cię zabić. Nie wygaduj takich głupot, skarbie. Po chwili już była przy nim. Objęła go i zaczęła całować. Czkawka był już kompletnie zagubiony. Rozumiał, że kobiety mają od czasu do czasu pewne wahania nastroju, i że nie mają na to wpływu, ale jednak to, co zrobiła Astrid nie było zwyczajnym wahaniem nastroju. - Kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał czule mężczyzna. Blondynka odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Z lekkim uśmiechem wyszeptała: - Czkawuś, nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Chciała znów pocałować ukochanego, ale ten się odsunął. - Naprawdę coś się z tobą dzieje. Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię, Astrid. Wojowniczka również się odsunęła. Opuściła głowę i ze smutkiem szepnęła: - Nic mi nie jest. Powoli się obróciła i poszła na górę, w stronę sypialni. Czkawka przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. - Thorze, rozumiem że chcesz mnie ukarać za grzechy… ALE CO TO BYŁO? Zorientował się po chwili, że Astrid może już spać, więc się uciszył. Postanowił, że porozmawia o tym jutro. Rozdział 7. No i oczywiście dedyk dla Trollki21. Wojowniczka obudziła się wcześniej niż zwykle. Powoli się przeciągnęła, wstała z łóżka i wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce dopiero wschodziło. Nigdzie nie widziała Czkawki, co trochę ją zmartwiło. Głośno ziewnęła i zeszła na dół. Przypomniała sobie, że miała bardzo dziwny i dość nieprzyjemny sen. Pierwsze, co ujrzała, to jej topór. Leżał na podłodze. Zawsze nosiła go przy sobie. - Musiałam być strasznie zmęczona, skoro go tu zostawiłam - pomyślała zdziwiona. Podniosła broń i obróciła się w stronę salonu. Przy kominku, na kanapie spał spokojnie jej ukochany. - Znalazła się nasza zguba - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Podeszła do słodko śpiącego Czkawki. Kucnęła przy nim i lekko go szturchnęła. - Kochanie, wstawaj. Zawsze wstawał wcześniej niż ona, więc postanowiła go obudzić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może zdążyliby razem polatać. Dawno tego nie robili. Mężczyzna leniwie otworzył oczy. Kiedy ujrzał uśmiechniętą Astrid, od razu się ożywił. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał zmartwiony. - Dobrze… chyba - odpowiedziała zdezorientowana blondynka. - Nic mi nie jest. Czemu pytasz? Czkawka uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - No cóż… powiedzmy, że wczoraj wieczorem to nie było takie oczywiste. Usiadła obok niego. Odłożyła broń na bok, co wyraźnie uspokoiło mężczyznę. Miała złe przeczucia. - Co się stało, Czkawka? - spytała Astrid. - Najprościej jak można: najpierw próbowałaś mnie zabić, a później zaczęłaś się do mnie przymilać. Wojowniczce zmroziło krew w żyłach. - Bogowie, - szepnęła drżącym głosem - a więc to nie był sen. Czkawka objął ukochaną. - Spokojnie, było - minęło. Ostatecznie nic mi nie jest. - Ale mogłeś przeze mnie zginąć. Po policzku poleciała jej łza. Świadomość, że mogła kilka godzin wcześniej zamordować ukochanego przerażała ją. - Najważniejsze, że teraz już wszystko w porządku - kontynuował Czkawka. Uśmiechnęła się. Nie rozumiała, jak mogła wcześniej wątpić w to, że on naprawdę ją kocha. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też, Astrid. Zapomnieli o tym, co się działo poprzedniego dnia. Szybko zjedli śniadanie, po czym obudzili smoki i poszli polatać. Wybaczcie Panocki i Panny, lecz pewna białogłowa, zwana weną, poszła się chędożyć i teraz ta rzyć do chałupy nie wraca, choć już nocny mrozek szczypie. Z tegóż powodu, muszę się zali po nią wyprawić. Dlatego też nexta dzisiaj jak nie było, tak smutno dziś ni ma. Mam nadzieję, że Panowie i w większości Panie szlachta zrozumieją. *** Podczas gdy Astrid i Czkawka spędzali miło czas ze sobą, tym razem bez żadnych prób mordu, bliźniaki, Śledzik oraz Sączysmark polecieli w głąb wyspy. Pomimo swego wieku, nie byli jeszcze w stanie osiągnąć emocjonalnej dojrzałości. Wyjątkiem był Śledzik, który tak naprawdę był dojrzały gdzieś od dziesiątego roku życia . Pozostali zastanawiali się co by tu można rozwalić. Padało wiele propozycji: - zniszczyć dom Czkawki, za to, że odbił Astrid (pomysł Sączysmarka, który nie wziął pod uwagę, że kobieta mieszkała w tym samym domostwie) - podburzenie wszystkich smoków, aby ,,przypadkiem’’ coś rozwaliły (pomysł Szpadki) - pouczenie się czegoś (pomysł Śledzika, który o dziwo się nie przyjął. No ciekawe dlaczego) - pobicie Sączysmarka (pomysł Mieczyka. Tak, wbrew pozorom on potrafi myśleć) Zanim zdążyli do przedyskutować, bliźniaki rzuciły się na wikinga, celem wyrządzenia mu większej lub mniejszej krzywdy. Smoki się w to nie angażowały. Śledzik nawet nie próbował ich uspokajać, bo nie przyniosłoby to upragnionego skutku. - O nie! Tak się nie bawimy! – krzyknął lekko podenerwowany Sączysmark. – Hakokieł! Koszmar Ponocnik wyjątkowo posłuchał swego pana i zionął ogniem w kierunku Thorstonów. Bliźniaki odskoczyły w bok w ostatniej chwili. - Oszalałeś, człowieku?! Bijemy się bez smoków – powiedział Mieczyk. - Em … nie chcę przerywać waszej dyskusji, ale chyba zrobiliśmy coś złego – powiedział zaniepokojony Śledzik. – Znowu. Wszyscy się odwrócili. Przed nimi pięknie stał czyjś dom. A właściwie był piękny wcześniej, zanim go podpalili. Spojrzeli ciężkim wzrokiem na Sączysmarka. - To twój smok to zrobił – powiedziała z wyrzutem Szpadka. - Ja się tylko broniłem – jęknął wiking. - Chwila! – krzyknął Śledzik – Przecież to chata Pleśniaka. Zerknęli jeszcze raz na ognisko, które kiedyś było domem. Rzeczywiście mieszkał tutaj kiedyś Pleśniak, wiking który w pewnych skomplikowanych okolicznościach wybył z ich wyspy kilka lat temu. Jeźdźcy nie byli smutni z tego powodu. Nienawidził smoków. Jego z kolei nienawidziła połowa wioski, dlatego też mieszkał na odludziu. - No to nie ma problemu, lecimy! – powiedział uradowany Sączysmark. Wsiadł na smoka i poleciał dalej w stronę lasu, prawdopodobnie po to, aby siać zniszczenie gdzie indziej. Bliźniaki poleciały za nim, jak zwykle z tym swoim głupkowatym uśmiechem. - O Thorze, za co mi ich zesłałeś – powiedział zrezygnowany Śledzik, po czym poleciał za nimi, żeby naprawdę czegoś nie rozwalili. *** Ian przechadzał się po plaży. W nocy znowu miał ten paskudny koszmar. Nie miał go już od dłuższego czasu. Myślał, że nareszcie się od niego uwolnił. Niestety los potrafi być na tyle upierdliwy, że tak łatwo nie rezygnuje ze swych wcześniejszych planów. - Co to wszystko może oznaczać? - powiedział do siebie wojownik. - Jakie znowu przeznaczenie, czy tam niedokończone sprawy? Wszedł do jakiejś jaskini. Na jej środku znajdowała się otoczona wodą wyspa. Przeszedł przez jezioro bez najmniejszego problemu. Pomoczył sobie tylko trochę kostki. Usiadł na kamieniu. Przez niewielką szparę z góry sączyły się promienie słońca. Nawet gdyby ich nie było, to i tak wszystko by widział. Zawsze widział dobrze w ciemnościach. - Czy ja jestem jakimś mutantem? - zapytał siebie w myślach. Bał się. Bał się, że ten sen może być prawdziwy. I że coś może mu się stać. Jednak najbardziej przerażała go myśl, że coś może się stać Heatherze. Czuł wściekłość. Nagle usłyszał, dziwny wybuch. Poczuł zapach spalenizny. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok. Zauważył, że nieświadomie trzymał rękę przed sobą. Jednak najbardziej zdumiał go fakt, że skała stojąca przed nim, była teraz nieco mniejsza i okopcona. Chwilę musiał się zastanowić, a gdy już zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło, zapytał znowu sam siebie: - Co ja właśnie zrobiłem? Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnął. Skierował swe ręce ku wodzie. Sekundę później z jego rąk wystrzeliła iskra. - Ej no słabo. I BENG! Z rąk wystrzeliła błyskawica, jakiej nie powstydziłby się sam Zeus. Ian cieszył się jak dziecko. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, skąd u niego takie zdolności, ale skoro je miał, to nie miał, na co wybrzydzać. Niestety w tym momencie poczuł się słabo. A więc jego siły były ograniczone. Zrobił sobie chwilę przerwy, po czym znów zaczął bawić się czarami. Zeszło mu na tym, aż do wieczora. Kiedy wyszedł z groty, było już dość ciemno. Na razie postanowił zachować to wszystko dla siebie. - Ja chyba naprawdę jestem jakimś wybrańcem - pomyślał uradowany mężczyzna. Rozdział 8. Nadal dedyk dla Trollki 21. Kilka dni później wszyscy szykowali się na ten wyjątkowy wieczór. Urodziny Stoika. Tego dnia dobijał do pięćdziesiątki. Z tej okazji cała wioska przyszykowała Twierdzę tak, aby zrobiła na wodzu wrażenie. Na szczęście, rano wypłynął na inną wyspę, aby załatwić parę spraw. Wikingowie mieli więc pełną swobodę działania. Solenizant wracał dopiero późnym popołudniem, ale i tak każdy bał się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Najbardziej jednak przeżywał to Czkawka. Naprawdę chciał, żeby 50. urodziny jego ojca były wyjątkowe. Cały dzień wszędzie latał na Szczerbatku i wszystko organizował. Zbliżał się czas powrotu wodza. Wszystko było już gotowe. Oczywiście syn Stoika był innego zdania. - A jeśli coś jest nie tak w Twierdzy? A jeśli bliźniaki znowu coś rozwaliły? A jeśli… Astrid postanowiła działać. Podeszła do niego i przyciągnęła do siebie. Namiętnie go pocałowała i zaczęła uspokajać. - Czkawka, spokojnie. Jesteśmy pewni, że wszystko jest już gotowe. Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy blondynki i spojrzał w jej piękne oczy. - Dziękuję, kochanie. Masz rację, trochę za bardzo się przejmuję. Chodź, musimy się jeszcze przebrać. *** Kiedy Stoik zobaczył co wioska przyszykowała dla niego w Twierdzy, poleciała mu łza. Dawno nikt nie widział wodza, kiedy był tak wzruszony. Prezenty, życzenia, miłe słowa. Stoik nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. - Kto to wszystko przygotował? – zapytał głośno uradowany wódz. Czkawka został niemalże natychmiast wypchnięty z tłumu. - No cóż, - zaczął niepewnie – oczywiście każdy się angażował i pomagał, ja tylko… W tym momencie Stoik przytulił swego syna tak mocno, że ten ledwie mógł oddychać. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Wiking szepnął do swego syna: - Dziękuję. Dziękuję ci, Czkawka. I przepraszam. - Za co? – zapytał zdziwiony syn. - Za to, jaki kiedyś dla ciebie byłem synu. Za to, że cię nie doceniałem. Stoik posmutniał i dodał: - Za to, że byłem złym ojcem. Ludzie nadal bili brawo. Nie mogli usłyszeć, że rozmowa ojca z synem nie była taka wesoła. - Tato, – zaczął Czkawka – to było kiedyś. Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę wspaniały. Dla mnie stanowisz prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania. Wódz drugi raz tego dnia się uśmiechnął. Odwrócił się do ludu Berk. - Co tak stoicie? Czas na zabawę! I się zaczęło. Przy okazji, kto nie widział tej świątecznej reklamy, niech żałuje: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWF2JBb1bvM Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania